Conventional systems and methods for packaging and shipping a three-dimensional array of gas cylinders, such as propane tanks, generally require a pallet to be placed under the array to facilitate lifting by a forklift. Such pallets add height to the overall shipment package, thereby restricting the number of gas cylinders which can fit vertically within a typical shipping truck or shipment container. By way of example, a typical conventional propane tank shipment configuration contains 60 propane tanks in an array of four wide, three deep and five high. Only one such configuration can fit vertically in a typical shipping truck. Moreover, once the outer securement means is removed during unpackaging, an array having five propane tanks high typically requires a worker to use a ladder to access and remove the upper level of tanks from the array. This presents an undesirable safety risk during unpackaging and shelving operations. Further, conventional propane tank shipment systems and methods frequently rely on expansive amounts plastic wrapping to secure the array of propane tanks together during shipment.
What is needed is a system and method which allows a three-dimensional array of gas cylinders to be moved by forklift and shipped in a manner which simultaneously optimizes space efficiency, protects the product from damage, improves safety, reduces packaging costs and waste materials, and uses recyclable components.